Stolen
by morgenstern-fairchild
Summary: Clary has had everything taken away from her. Her mum, her dad, even her loving, caring brother has abandoned her. Alone and afraid, Clary makes a desperate escape, only to be caught be some hunters. Clary, as weak as she is refuses to give up. After escaping she finds herself in a Pack where it just so happens, her mate is there.


A/N hey there :D constructive criticism is appreciated and i hope you enjoy :)

Clary POV

The pain was excruciating. For days they'd been experimenting, their needles jabbing almost every inch of my skin. I felt helpless, alone. The plans of escape formulated in my head only to be crushed when I realised how utterly foolish the plan was. But I was determined. I would escape, or I would die trying.

My mind was constantly restless. The bags under my eyes were getting bigger by the day and time seemed to go by agonisingly slow. There was no relief from the pain. Whatever these hunters had been jabbing into me really wasn't good for my system. Ever since they started experimenting with me, my wolf's voice has been getting softer and softer. Part of me feels like breaking down, like giving up. What's the point in staying alive anyway? Both my mother and father were dead. Having to live through their deaths was tough enough. The doctors didn't even have to tell me they died. I could feel it. It was like a twig suddenly snapped. Our connection was severed. It was excruciating and I might not have made out alive if it weren't for my brother.

But just when I thought I was starting to heal, starting to forget about their deaths, my brother went ahead and committed suicide, leaving me all alone in this god-forsaken world. But I don't blame my brother, Jonathan. He had been through so much. Having our parents die was harsh, but watching his own mate die in front of him was even harsher.

"Clary, wake up," A dim voice registered in my mind. The voice was sickly sweet, like poison. I kept my eyes closed, stubbornly refusing to open them. The woman sighed, "If you're going to continue this silly charade, at least make it convincing." She snapped. My eyes flashed open. It took me a couple of seconds to become aware of my surroundings. There was a woman standing over me. She had short brown hair and a thin face, which was covered with freckles. I could tell by looking at her light blue eyes that she wore contacts. I recognised her, she had come into my room several times. What was her name again? Janice… Jackie… ahhh that's right, Jenny. Her name was Jenny.

When she first came to me, I thought that she might have just gotten lost. After all what would a frail young woman, be doing here, getting mixed up with those vile hunters. But just as the saying goes, don't judge a book by its cover, I was wrong about the woman. Looks can be deceiving, and that woman was anything but innocent.

She stared at me with this condescending look, as if I were just a speck of dirt. Anger boiled inside of me and I pushed down the urge to ripe her throat out with my claws. My arms and legs were strapped to the table so resisting was futile. I just needed a couple hours, maybe a day or two before I could put my plan into action. It was a pretty shitty plan, I will admit, but it's the best hope I've got. The only hope.

"What'd you want," I snarled as little bits of spittle flying out of my mouth.

Slowly, the lady wiped her face with a pink handkerchief. Her face was emotionless, but I could see from her clenched fists that I was really pissing her off. And while provoking her was fun, the consequence were, not so much.

Before I could register it. A fist came flying toward my face. I cried out in pain. "What the fuck" I said as I spat at the woman's shoes. This only seemed to annoy her more. I prepared myself for another punch. This time she went straight for the gut. I felt the air leave my lungs as I tried my best to hide my pain. It obviously wasn't working. The woman's smile was as wide as I'd ever seen it. Actually this is the first time I'd actually seen her smile. Who would've thought she could get any uglier.

She was about to go for another hit when someone yelled

"THAT'S ENOUGH."

She froze instantly, her face drained of colour. "And what do you think you're doing"

"N-n-nothing Sir" the woman stuttered. I widened my eyes, surprised at her sudden change of demeanor. What was so scary about this guy? He was a midget, probably shorter than me, which was saying something.

He was basically one of those typically old scientists. With his crazy white hair and black heavy framed glasses. He looked completely and utterly harmless.

The woman stumbled out, leaving me alone.

"Miss Morgenstern, as pleasurable as its been having you here. I'm afraid your time here has come to an end." The scientist said with a look of malice on his face, his eyes growing lack as he threw a sadistic smile my way. As he raised the syringe, full of a black looking substance, I twisted and turned, but the straps wouldn't budge. I screamed in protest until my throat became sore. Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and covered my mouth, muffling the screams. Just as the scientist was poking the death needle into me, alarms went off.


End file.
